Comic:Atlanta
Das Camp der Überlebenden bei Atlanta befindet sich etwas außerhalb von Atlanta direkt an der Interstate 85. Ist einer der Hauptplätze im ersten Band des Comics. Vor der Apokalypse Rural Georgia Vor dem Ausbruch war der Platz an dem das Camp steht, ein Naturpark. Der Naturpark hatte einen kleinen Wald, Berghänge, die es geschafft haben einen kleinen See oder Bach zu erstellen. Im Naturpark lebten auch enige Tiere wie Eichhörnchen, Vögel, Rehe und Fische. Der Bundesstaat Georgia erlaubte es, dass Camper und Wanderer diesen Ort für Camping, Fischen oder Felsenklettern zu verwenden. Während der Apokalypse Band 1: Gute alte Zeit Rick kommt in Atlanta an und betritt die Stadt. Allerdings findet er sie verlassen, zerstört und von Zombies überrannt vor. Eine Zombieherde umringt ihn und er wird vom Pferd geworfen. Er sieht wie sein Pferd gegessen wird. Kurz darauf fängt er an zu schießen und versucht sich einen Weg aus der Herde zu kämpfen. Rick rennt in eine Gasse und trifft dort auf Glenn. Glenn sagt Rick, dass er aufhören soll zu schießen und er ihm folgen soll. Rick and Glenn verlassen auf einem sicheren Weg die Stadt. Glenn erklärt Rick, dass alle in der Stadt innerhalb von einer Woche gestorben sind. Rick bricht für einen kurzen Moment zusammen, da er glaubt, dass seine Familie auch gestorben ist. Glenn erklärt Rick daraufhin, dass es ein kleines Camp außerhalb der Stadt gibt und seine Familie sich vielleicht dort aufhalten könnte. Als Rick und Glenn am Camp ankommen, wird Rick mit seiner Ehefrau Lori und seinem Sohn Carl wieder vereint. Ebenso trifft er dort wieder aus seinen Partner und besten Freund Shane. Shane hat Ricks Familie seit dem Ausbruch der Apokalypse beschützt. Anschließend wird Rick einigen anderen Überlebenden vorgestellt: Allen, Dale, Jim, Carol, Sophia, Amy, Andrea, Donna, Billy und Ben. Lori erklärt Rick was während Ricks Koma alles passiert ist und wie sie sich hier ein Camp aufgebaut haben. In der Nacht reden Lori und Rick über alles, was passiert ist und Rick gesteht Lori dass er im Moment Angst hat. Am nächsten Morgen gibt Dale Rick den Hinweis, dass er sich in Shanes Gegenwart vorsichtig verhalten muss, da Shane sich in Lori verliebt hat und Shane über Ricks Rückkehr nicht sehr erfreut war. Rick und Shane gehen jagen während Lori, Donna und Carol die Wäsche waschen. Rick und Shane studieren einen Zombie, der gerade an einem Reh frisst. Die Frauen machen sich auf den Rückweg zum Camp als sie von einem Beißer attackiert werden. Dale enthauptet den Beißer rechtzeitig bevor dieser Donna beißen konnte. Dabei finden sie heraus, dass der Kopf dennoch weiterlebt. Der Beißer, den Rick und Shane studierten, greift sie plötzlich an. Rick erschlägt den Zombie mit seiner Axt. Beide Männer hören Schüsse und rennen zum Camp zurück. Lori weint und erzählt Rick die Geschichte mit dem Beißerangriff. Shane verrät sich, dass er in Lori verliebt ist, da er die Umarmung von Rick und Lori eifersüchtig beobachtet. Später in der Nacht sprechen Rick und Shane über die Verlegung des Campes an einen besseren Ort. Shane verneint den Vorschalg und sagt, dass sie das Camp nicht bewegen werden. Der Grund liegt darin, dass bei einer Säuberung durch die Regierung diese bei den größeren Städten beginnen würden und sie als Überlebende somit besser gefunden werden. Rick stimmt der Idee von Shane am Ende doch zu, aber sagt, dass sie mehr Waffen und Munition finden müssen, um sich besser schützen zu können. Am nächsten Morgen fragt Rick Glenn, ob Glenn nicht mit nach Atlanta kommen möchte. Ein Grund dafür ist das Sammeln von Waffen und Munition. Jim, der sich ein wenig in der Stadt auskennt, sagt, dass es fünf Blöcke entfernt einen Waffenladen gibt. Rick hat eine Idee. Er nimmt Glenn mit und bringt ihn zu dem Beißer, den er und Shane am Tag zuvor erledigt haben. Ricks Theorie ist es, dass Zombies nicht angreifen werden, wenn sie selbst nach dem Tod riechen. Er möchte sich mit Teilen vom Zombiekörper einreiben um wie die Beißer zu riechen. Der Plan funktioniert und sie gelangen weiter in die Stadt hinein. Im Waffenladen sammeln sie die benötigten Dinge ein und machen sich auf den Rückweg. Auf ihrem Rückweg fängt es an zu regnen und der Duft wird von ihrer Kleidung abgewaschen. Die Beißer greifen Rick und Glenn an. Ein Zombie beißt Rick in die Schulter, doch Rick realisiert schnell, dass der Beißer nicht durch die Jacke beißen konnte. Während Rick und Glenn zurück zum Camp fliehen, bittet Rick Glenn, Lori nichts von dem Vorfall zu erzählen. In der Zwischenzeit reden Lori und Shane darüber, dass Rick in die Stadt gegangen ist. Shane bittet Lori, dass sie aus dem Regen gehen soll und er ihr Gesellschaft leisten möchte. Lori verweigert und sagt, dass Shane damit aufhören muss, da Rick jetzt zurück ist. Shane fragt Lori nach der Nacht, die sie zusammen verbracht haben als sie auf dem Weg nach Atlanta waren. Lori sagt Shane, dass das ein Fehler war. Über die nächsten paar Wochen bekommt die gruppe Zielübungen mit Waffen, die Rick und Glenn aus dem Waffenladen von Atlanta mitgebracht haben. Andrea zeigt schnell, dass sie gut schießen kann und die Beste in der Gruppe ist. Rick erlaubt Carl, dass er mit einer Waffe üben kann, was wiederum Lori nicht passt. Rick, Shane und Dale reden später über Donna, die sich darüber beschwert, dass Andrea und Amy in Dales Wohnwagen schlafen und der Winter, der bald kommt. Shane schreit Rick an, dass er die Klappe über alles halten soll, was Rick sprachlos macht. Während dem Abendessen fragt Rick die anderen Überlebenden wie ihr Leben vor dem Ausbruch war. Danach geht Amy zum Wohnwagen um das dortige Bad zu benutzen. Dabei wird sie von einem Beißer angegriffen. Amy geht zurück aber läuft somit in einen anderen Beißer, der ihr dann in den Nacken beißt und sie tötet. Die Überlebenden werden von einer Herde Zombies angegriffen, die sie abwehren konnten. Carol und Sophia werden durch Glenn gerettet während Andrea um den Tod ihrer Schwester trauert. Lori wird beinahe von einem Zombie getötet, wird aber durch Carl gerettet. Jim wird wütend und greift die Zombies schreiend an und schreit ihnen entgegen, dass sie seine Familie getötet haben. Als alle Beißer tot sind, erschießt Andrea ihre Schwester um die Reanimation zu verhindern. Dann erfährt man, dass Jim gebissen wurde als er einen Beißer tötete. Jim sagt allerdings, dass es nur ein Kratzer sei. Am nächsten Tag wird eine Beerdigung für Amy gehalten. Shane, Donna, Dale und Rick halten alle eine Rede wobei Jim die größte von allen hält. Andrea verfällt in eine Depression und Jim wird krank. Währenddessen gehen Rick, Shane und Carl jagen. Carl sagt, dass sie nicht mehr so viel zu essen brauchen, da Amy gestorben ist und Jim zu krank ist um was zu essen. Shane schreit Rick an und sagt, dass es nicht sein Fehler war. Bei ihrer Rückkehr informiert Donna alle über Jims Wunsch in der Nähe von Atlanta zurückgelassen zu werden. Jim hofft, dass er sich verwandelt und somit wieder auf seine Familie trifft. Die Gruppe bringt ihn außerhalb von Atlanta und verabschieden sich von ihm. Am nächsten Morgen sagt Shane Rick, dass sich Rick für die Jagd fertig machen soll. Rick sagt Carl, dass er im Camp bleiben soll, damit er mit Shane in Ruhe reden kann. Shane fängt an Rick anzuschreien. Er sagt, dass er den Respekt bei Lori verloren hat und er es besser gefunden hätte, wenn Rick nicht zurückgekommen wäre. Shane zielt mit seiner Waffe auf Rick und will schießen als Carl Shane mit einem Schuss in den Nacken erschießt. Shane verschluckt sich an seinem Blut und stirbt. Carl sagt, dass es nicht dasselbe ist, wenn man einen Beißer tötet. Rick bestätigt es und sagt, dass es niemals einfach sein soll. Bewohner Überlebende *Rick Grimes: 29 Jahre alt, Ehemann von Lori, Vater von Carl und Judith, ehemaliger Polizist *Lori Grimes: 27 Jahre alt, Ehefrau von Rick, Mutter von Carl und Judith. *Carl Grimes: 7 Jahre alt, Sohn von Rick und Lori, Bruder oder Halbbruder von Judith *Shane Walsh: 25 Jahre alt, ehemaliger Polizist, Bester Freund von Rick Grimes *Glenn: 22 Jahre alt, jüngster Erwachsener in der Gruppe, Ehemann von Maggie, ehemaliger Pizzalieferant *Dale: 68 Jahre alt, ältestes Mitglied in der Gruppe, Eigentümer eines Wohnwagens, pasionierter Autoverkäufer *Andrea: 26 Jahre alt, ältere Schwester von Amy, ehemalige Rechtsanwaltsgehilfin *Amy: 24 Jahre alt, jüngere Schwester von Andrea *Carol: 25 Jahre alt, Mutter von Sophia, ehemalige Verkäuferin von Tupperware *Sophia: 6 Jahre alt, Tochter von Carol, beste Freundin von Carl und den Zwillingen *Allen: 32 Jahre alt, Ehemann von Donna, Vater von Zwillingen, ehemaliger Schuhverkäufer *Donna: 36 Jahre alt, Ehefrau von Allen, Mutter von Zwillingen *Ben: 5 Jahre alt, Sohn von Allen und Donna, Zwillingsbruder von Billy *Billy: 5 Jahre alt, Sohn von Allen und Donna, Zwillingsbruder von Ben *Jim: 41 Jahre alt, hat seine gesamte Familie während der Apokalypse verloren, ehemaliger Automechaniker Tode *Amy: Biss in den Nacken, erschossen von Andrea um Reanimation zu verhindern *Jim: Biss in den linken Arm, wurde an einem Baum angelehnt zur Reanimation als Beißer zurückgelassen *Shane Walsh: Tod durch Carl Grimes durch einen Schuss in den Nacken, Reanimation als Beißer. entgültiger Tod durch Rick Grimes ausgelöst *unbekannte Zahl an Beißern Vorkommen Comic Band 1: Gute alte Zeit *Heft 2 *Heft 3 *Heft 4 *Heft 5 *Heft 6 Band 2: Ein langer Weg *Heft 7 Trivia *Das Atlanta Camp kann man im Spiel "The Walking Dead Monopoly" kaufen. *Das Atlanta Camp ist auch ein Gebiet im Spiel "The Walking Dead Risiko". Kategorie:Comic